Metroid Prime (criatura)
El '''Metroid Prime es una criatura altamente mutada por el Phazon. Probablemente era un Tallon Metroid antes de mutar. Es el jefe final de Metroid Prime. Es el antagonista principal de la Trilogía Prime, puesto que toda la serie gira en sus acciones e influencias. Historia Previa En Tallon IV, un planeta habitado por los Chozo, existía una profecía que predecía que el planeta sería atacado e infestado por un "Gusano" (Metroid Prime). Dicho Gusano devoraría el planeta y traería el "Gran Veneno" (Phazon) con él. El Gusano sería entonces confronado por un gran "defensor" (Samus Aran), quien liberaría al planeta de todo mal.Metroid Prime "Worm" Lore Eventualmente la profecía se hizo realidad. Un Leviatán, surgido en Phaaze, colisinó en la superficie de Tallon IV, iniciando todo el desastre. Dicho Leviatán contenía inmensas cantidades de Phazon. Los Chozo que entraban en contacto con el Phazon morían, se corrompían o enloquecían. Los Chozo corrompidos, entonces, destruían todo lo creado y mataban otros [Chozo.Chozo Lore, "The Turned". Fantasmas Chozo, espíritus Chozo corrompidos, atacaban también a las sociedades. Viendo que el mal los consumía, los Chozo crearon un templo para contener al Leviatán, la fuente de Phazon. Los Chozo llamaron a este templo "The Cradle" (Templo de los Artefactos)Chozo Lore: "The Cradle" Crearon entonces doce artefactos, conocidos como "Cpiher". Si alguien entonces deseaba tener acceso al templo, debía obtener los doce artefactos. Sin embargo, los problemas no acabaron. Piratas Espaciales llegaron al pleneta y puderion robar ciertos artefactos, obligando a los Chozo a esconder, en distintas partes del planeta, todos los demás. Los Piratas no pudieron entender cuál era la utilización de los artefactos, por lo que intentaron destruir el Templo de los Artefactos, sin embargo no tuvieron éxito. Debido a que el Phazon se encontraba ahora bajo tierra, iba poco a poco avanzando y corrompiendo lagos, árboles y otros elementos. Los Piratas Espaciales encontraron el Phazon sobre la superfice, y lograron tener acceso al Templo de los Artefactos con la minería. Dentro, encontraron una enorme criatura, la cual llamaron Metroid Prime, debido a sus similitudes biológicas con los Metroid. Los Piratas Espaciales empezaron a utilizar el Phazon, experimentando con ellos mismos y otras criaturas. Los Chozo vieron entonces que el planeta estaba condenado a la destrucción, por lo que decidieron irse. Antes de hacerlo, tuvieron visiones de Samus Aran explorando el planeta, por lo cuál, dejaron equipo para su Power Suit en diversas partes. Después, se fueron. Piratas Espaciales Según los Datos Piratas, el Metroid Prime fue descubierto en una caverna por un equipo de mineros. La criatura rápidamente mató a los mineros, pero pudo ser contenida con drones de seguridad y robots. Se hicieron estudios a la criatura, y se descubrió que compartía muchas características de los Metroid, pero estaba mucho más "evolucionado". Tenía capacidades sin límites debido al Phazon. Esa sustancia ya no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca para de crecer y tiene un comportamiento psicótico, probablemente por el Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Metroid Prime": Test subject Z-d, hereafter referred to as Metroid Prime, was recently discovered in a cavern by mining crews. It quickly dispatched the miners, but was eventually contained by security units and drones. Once contained, we were able to begin studies upon Metroid Prime. The results have been astonishing. It is genetically similar to a Metroid, albeit on a high evolved level. It displays a limitless capacity for Phazon infusion and shows no Phazon-based degeneration whatsoever. It continues to grow in size, and while it has manifested some psychotic behavior, the cold field we use to pacify remain effective. Authorization for advanced studies on Metroid Prime have been approved. Metroid Prime. El Metroid Prime fue entonces dejado en cautiverio en un tanque. En la misma habitación había grandes dosis de Phazon, por lo que enventualmente el Metroid Prime escapó y absorvió el Phazon. Su organismo pudo asimilar distintos tipos de armas que fue encontrando, y las utilizó contra los Piratas. Ellos pudieron contenerlo, pero no pudieron retirarle el armamento, puesto que se había convertido en parte de su cuerpo. Eventualmente, el Metroid Prime asimiló completamente las armas, mejorando increíblemente su sistema de defensa y consiguiendo una armadura metálica. Metroid Prime - Datos Piratas Morfología El Metroid Prime no tiene en absoluto el aspecto de un Metroide corriente. Esta criatura es similar a un arácnido, de color negro y con una prominente cabeza. Tiene los ojos rojos como la sangre, muertos y sin pupila, y en la parte inferior de su vientre posee una boca similar a la de una lamprea con miles de dientes a modo de sierra. A lo largo de su cuerpo tiene una serie de dibujos y fisuras que normalmente son de color blanco, pero que según el arma que vaya a usar pueden adquirir uno de los siguientes colores: amarillo, morado, blanco más intenso o rojo. Armamento El Metroid Prime posee, además de potentes ataques físicos, un completo arsenal de armas. Entre ellas se encuentran unos Rayos Paralizantes que lanza a través de los ojos, un Emisor de Partículas, un Aliento Ultracongelante y la misma artillería de Rayos de la propia Samus: Rayo, Rayo de Ondas, Rayo de Hielo y Rayo de Plasma. Estos últimos sólo puede utilizarlos de uno en uno. Esto es, para poder lanzar cada Rayo, el Metroid Prime deberá modificar primero su aspecto visual. Si las líneas de su cuerpo se vuelven de color amarillo disparará el Rayo básico; si los dibujos toman un color morado, la criatura disparará el Rayo de Ondas; si en cambio se vuelven de un blanco más intenso, disparará el Rayo de Hielo; y si por último se vuelven rojas, querrá decir que disparará el Rayo de Plasma. Esto resulta sin embargo un inconveniente para el propio Metroide, puesto que el color de sus tatuajes indica el arma a la que es vulnerable, y gracias a ello el jugador puede saber si el Rayo que le dañará será el de Ondas o el de Plasma, por ejemplo. Pero puede ocurrir que los dibujos del Metroid Prime desaparezcan, volviéndose enteramente negro. Esto será indicio de que se estará preparando para soltar los Rayos Paralizantes contra Samus. El jugador quedará atrapado, sin poder hacer nada, y la única forma de salvarse será agitándose de lado a lado para frenar la fuerza atractiva de los rayos. Puntos débiles y cómo vencerle La batalla contra el Metroid Prime consta de una serie de fases (4). Cada fase se desarrollará en un "piso" subterráneo: 1ª fase: Tiene lugar en el "piso" superior. El Metroid Prime podrá tomar los colores amarillo o morado en sus dibujos, alternándolos a voluntad. Samus deberá disparar continuamente el Rayo correspondiente apuntando a sus ojos, su único punto débil. Cuando se le haya restado una determinada cantidad de vida, el Metroide embestirá contra Samus, y lo que ésta debe hacer será transformarse en Morfosfera y utilizar uno de los canales del suelo para pasar por debajo de la gigantesca criatura y pasar al otro lado. Nada más hacer esto, el Metroid Prime se dará la vuelta y cambiará los colores de su cuerpo. Se deberá repetir la operación con el Rayo correspondiente. Utilizará además el Emisor de Partículas, que más que un arma es una ventaja para el jugador, pues las partículas emitidas no van lo suficientemente rápido para que no puedan evitarse y si las disparas proporcionarán Munición y Tanques de Energía. Con esto acabará la primera fase y el Metroide abrirá un paso a un piso inferior. 2ª fase: Tiene lugar en el segundo "piso". En esta ocasión los colores que utilizará serán el amarillo, morado y blanco. Pero la dinámica de lucha no cambiará. Además, el Metroid Prime hará uso de sus Rayos Paralizantes, los cuales atraerán a Samus hacia la criatura. Y como se ha dicho antes, la única manera de librarse de ellos será agitarse todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con el monstruo. Tras quitarle una determinada cantidad de vida, la lucha cambiará al tercer "piso". 3ª fase: Tiene lugar en el tercer "piso". Ahora utilizará todos los colores, y además usará el Aliento Ultracongelante, que si no se evita a tiempo congelará a Samus. La forma de librarse de la capa de escarcha será pulsando repetidamente el Botón B hasta romper el hielo. Tras acabar la fase, se pasará a la 4ª planta. 4ª fase (última): Tiene lugar en el cuarto "piso". En esta ocasión, el Metroid Prime cambiará a cualquier color de forma totalmente imprevisible, es decir, que no tendrá por qué haber cambiado de lado en el área de batalla para cambiar de color. Cuando la batalla acabe, el Metroid Prime caerá a un piso inferior todavía, pero la lucha final no habrá acabado todavía. Ahora tocará enfrentarse contra otro jefe final: la Esencia del Metroid Prime, una fantasmal criatura infectada con Phazon puro. = Esencia del Metroid Prime = Aunque pertenezca al propio Metroid Prime (puesto que es como su espíritu, y lo demás una carcasa negra), se reconoce como un jefe final diferente. Morfología La Esencia del Metroid Prime tiene el aspecto similar al de un pulpo o una medusa de piel semitransparente que nada por el aire. Posee una gran cabeza de aspecto gelatinoso tras la que puede observarse el cerebro. Tiene los mismos ojos rojos que el Metroid Prime, y bajo la cabeza le crecen una serie de tentáculos también semitransparentes y gelatinosos. Armamento Las armas más características de la Esencia del Metroid Prime son la siguientes: Onda Expansiva, Incubación de Metroides (creando así un charco de Phazon concentrado) y Cambio de Espectro. La Esencia del Metroid Prime crea una Onda Expansiva transmitiendo energía desde su cerebro hasta sus tentáculos. Este movimiento es básico de esta criatura, y se puede esquivar fácilmente saltando en el momento justo. Este jefe final puede crear Metroides a voluntad para ayudar, y tras esto deja un charco de Phazon concentrado en el suelo. Al hacer este último movimiento, la Esencia del Metroid Prime cambia de espectro luminoso, pero puede ser fácilmente localizable con el Visor de Infrarrojos y el Visor de Rayos X. Puntos débiles y cómo vencerle La lucha contra estura deberás afrontarla con la vida que te quede tras la lucha contra el Metroid Prime. Lo recomendable es que por lo menos sean 3 ó 4 Tanques de Energía (aunque lo ideal sería tenerlos todos, obviamente (las más sinceras felicitaciones para el que lo haya conseguido así)). La mecánica que hay que seguir es muy sencilla. En primer lugar deberás esquivar saltando su ataque expansivo hasta que llegue un momento en el que cree un par de Metroides para ayudarle, cambiando de espectro luminoso y dejando a su paso una charca de Phazon concentrado. Lo mejor es no entretenerse eliminando los Metroides, pero si ves que te molestan demasiado utiliza una Bomba de Energía en modo Morfosfera. En este instante lo que debes hacer es cambiar de Visor y localizarle. Si los metroid te siguen molestando y no tienes bomba lo mejor es ubicarte en el charco y esta en el hipermodo y dispara contra los metroid pero es recomendable que use un pequeña descarga o la meno cantidad que pueda utilizar para así enfocarte en el Metroid Prime. Una vez hecho, y sin perderle de vista, deberás situarte sobre el charco de Phazon... y en cuanto ponga en la pantalla "Potencia máxima", disparar hasta que se agote la reserva de Phazon. Y nada más queda repetir la operación con ambos visores hasta que la Esencia del Metroid Prime sea eliminada. Aparicion en Metroid Prime 3 en la zona del combate final en Phaaze (dinde se ubica el infante leviathan) se pueden observar los restos de un metroid prime lo que sugiere que estas criaturas viven alo mas profundo de Phaaze Veáse también *Dark Samus Categoría:Metroid Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Criaturas